


只此一人

by jls20011425



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, 博閃, 逆閃閃
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: 終此一生，只此一人，把他放在生命中最重要的位置。





	只此一人

　　實驗失敗，暗物質失控流竄全身，Barry的皮膚裂成一片片，最後全身爆炸開來。

　　Barry自以為必死無疑，怎知最後關頭，神速力出手救下他。

　　他浮浮沉沉於一團白光之中，沉睡了很久很久。醒來，只見幻化成孩子的神速力開心地跟他說，他愛在這裡待多久就待多久。

　　但Barry沒忘記閃電俠的責任，他沒忘記外面有很多事等他處理。他沒忘記中心城面臨重大危機，來自地球二的極速威脅市民性命。神速力可以保護他一輩子，卻無法一併保護所有他關心的事物。他愛的人，只能由他親手拯救。

　　神速力百般挽留，Barry仍是堅持回去。

　　臉上笑容消失不見，神速力眸色一黯，半晌，才輕聲說受空間法則所限，如果他要走，需要有人帶著他。

　　「如果有人對你執念夠深，把你放在心中最重要的位置，你就可以走了。」

　　原以為條件有多苛刻，Barry聞言大喜過望。與之相反，神速力露出悲傷的目光。那時，Barry尚未明白。到了最後的最後，他才理解，為何當時神速力表現如此反常。

 

* * *

 

　　Barry合上雙眼，待再次睜開，已然身處墓地。

　　空氣濕冷，天空灰濛濛的，一片又一片雨雲覆蓋了所有色彩，冰涼的雨水一點一點滴落。四周站滿一襲襲黑衣，熟悉的不熟悉的臉孔，認識的不認識的人。還有些現實裡早就死去的人從棺木爬出，挖開泥土現身地面——譬如Barry旁邊那位。

　　「Ronnie！」Barry驚叫道。

　　「嗨，Barry，很久沒見了。」Ronnie平靜道。

　　「怎麼你也在？」Barry糊塗了。「我不明白……唔……誰被帶走就能死而復生回到現實，是這樣嗎？」

　　「不。」Ronnie搖搖頭。「Barry，神速力愛的人只有你，我們被選中也不會復活，只有你有重生的機會，我們不過是陪襯。」

　　此時墳場入口開始出現一些有過幾面之緣的人，陸陸續續把屬意的人帶走。Barry知道眼下只是開場白，開玩笑道：「要是沒人選我，我會怎樣？」

　　他就隨口一問，Ronnie表情卻有點微妙，口中安慰道：「別擔心，Barry，肯定——肯定會有人來接你的。」

　　Barry正想追問之際，眼角餘光瞥見一個熟人。

　　「Caitlin？」Barry高興道。Caitlin好像沒聽見他說話似的，只是向著他旁邊那人走去，張開雙臂用力摟住Ronnie，Ronnie緊緊回抱著她，擦去她臉上喜極而泣的淚水，攜手離去。

　　臨走時，Ronnie回望了他一眼，做了加油的口型，眼裡帶著……憐憫。

　　Barry猜，試煉算是正式開始了。

　　第二個來的是Cisco。

　　Cisco似乎也看不見Barry，只是鼓起腮幫子，一臉嫌棄朝著哥哥Dante走去。他握著他的手腕，嘮嘮叨叨不知道說著什麼，兩人漸行漸遠。

　　Barry只覺好笑，平時Cisco表現得與哥哥誓不兩立，這些關頭裡就流露出他有多愛他哥哥了。

　　突然，Barry腦海被強行塞入一段記憶。沒去過的房間裡，冷隊與Cisco對峙。冷隊用冷凍槍指著他哥哥Dante用來彈奏鋼琴的雙手，笑了笑道：「告訴我，閃電俠是誰？」Cisco掙扎了一下，同意了這筆交易。

　　場景太過真實，如同親臨現場。不是不知道這件事，Barry也沒再介懷，畢竟救自己兄弟合情合理，但如此直觀看回當日情景，心裡始終不是滋味。他原以為，Cisco猶豫的時間會長一點。

　　Barry終於明白這個考驗是怎麼回事了。

　　第三個來的是Harry，地球二的Harrison Wells。

　　Harry的選擇教人毫不意外——他的女兒Jesse。與其說他是走向她，不如說是跑向她，用力抱住，仿佛她是世上珍寶，他的骨中骨，肉中肉。

　　這次根本用不著神速力助Barry回憶，那段情景歷歷在目。他和Jesse一同被極速抓去關在球二的籠子裡。眾人來營救時，Harry徑直越過他，衝向女兒，經過他時，他看清了，對方滿心滿眼，都只有女兒一個人。也許是那副太過相似的臉容讓他有所期許，Barry仍然記得當日的失落。他潛意識總認為那個人會第一個走向他，第一個會走向他。

　　彼時，Barry阻止自己想下去，不去想來的如果是他，來的應該是他。

　　說來，他是那一刻真正死心，明白到模樣再是相像，內裡的靈魂也不一樣。

　　他終究不是他。

　　其實Harry早就明明白白告訴Barry了：「我不是他。」

　　第四個來的是Iris。

　　說實話，Barry沒什麼信心，他沒信心Iris會選自己，不選Eddie。

　　Iris緩步走來，她考慮了一下，還是朝Eddie的方向行去了。

　　Barry胸口發悶。不久之前，他和Eddie在Iris心中的地位只有一線之隔。一次時間線重啟，天秤就會搖擺。可能是Eddie，可能是他，未到最後，都不知道誰是贏家。如今，他就只能令Iris考慮一秒了嗎？

　　或許Eddie的死，真的在Iris的世界裡留下不可磨滅的痕跡。Barry是超級英雄沒錯，但Eddie，Eddie也是Iris一個人的英雄。「這是我一直以來都想做的。你的英雄。」Eddie喘著氣含著笑道，成功做到了。

　　Barry大概不該有所不滿，怎麼說他這條命也是Eddie救回來的。當時那人怒極，震動著的手刀高高舉起，說要殺了他，再殺了所有人。那人的語氣不似作偽。是Eddie以死，挽回了大家的性命，包括他。

　　於是他目送Iris挽著Eddie的手臂離去。

　　第五個來的是Joe。

　　Joe是他這世上除了Henry外最親的人，畢竟於他有十多年的養育之恩。

　　Joe看見他，笑著點了點頭，邁步走來。可是當Iris的身影映入眼簾，他的腳步就拐了個彎。他別過頭，沒再看Barry，走去找自己的親生女兒。

　　道理Barry是懂的，親疏有別，他始終只是寄人籬下的養子，與Joe並無血緣關係。

　　記得小時候他和Iris打拳擊，兩人摔倒了，Joe總是第一時間跑向Iris。Joe跟他解釋因為他是男孩子，Iris是女生，得先扶她起來，小小的他信以為真。隨著年歲漸長，Barry也就懂了，不過是Iris比他重要。

　　這次神速力塞給他的是一段陌生的記憶。Joe深夜獨自在房間裡整理Nora一案的線索，突然一道紅色閃電闖進屋來大肆破壞，離去前刀子把Iris的照片釘在牆上。Joe看得心驚，看了看桌上的檔案，又看了看牆上的照片，終於把文件通通放進了抽屜底封塵。

　　Barry怔住。他不知道有這件事。他不知道Joe有追查過他父親的冤獄，更不知道Joe中途放棄了。

　　理智上知道這是明智之舉，心裡卻不是滋味。Barry拼命說服自己Joe這樣做沒錯，Iris的安危最要緊，他也打不過逆閃電，更不用說Joe了。

　　眼見Joe用大衣裹住Iris，為她擋去滴下來的雨水，Barry有點想Henry了。

　　Henry終於出現的時候，Barry幾乎喜極而泣——總算有人來接自己了。

　　果不其然，Henry一眼就望見他，笑著招招手，大步向他走來。多年的牢獄的生涯讓Henry眼角冒出皺紋，身體卻依然強壯。Barry正準備撲向他給他一個熊抱，跟他說他有多想他，他等了他很久，就見他腳步停了下來，怔怔盯著另一個方向。順著他的目光看去，Barry看到死去多年的母親Nora。

　　Barry全身一僵。換了別的情景，Barry肯定會衝上去抱住Nora，但這裡是神速力裡頭，一切皆是幻象。可惜，知道這件事的只有他。

　　只見Henry看看Barry，又看看Nora，視線在兩人之間徘徊不定，Barry的心漸漸沉了下去。最終，他仿佛下定決心，向Barry投去滿是歉意的眼神，然後走向Nora，緊緊擁抱對方，眸裡是失而復得的欣喜——Barry很多年沒見過Henry這麼開心的樣子了。

　　父母手牽著手往出口走去，可是Barry高興不起來。

　　兒時一段久被塵封的記憶浮現腦海。那時站在廚房裡，親眼目睹一道紅色閃電殺死母親，Barry也害怕得很。然而Henry只是抱著躺在血泊裡的妻子哭泣，沒有理會一旁年幼受驚的他。

　　Barry自知不應怨恨，但眼淚忍不住一滴一滴掉落，慢慢蹲到地上去。

　　入口處久久沒有亮起光芒，像是試煉已經結束，宣告他人生無比失敗，生於世上二十多年，卻找不到一個把他放在第一位的人。

　　就在Barry快要絕望的時候，天上又再降下一道白光。看見來人的臉，Barry呆住了。

　　那是Harrison Wells的臉。

　　就那麼一眼，Barry就知道並非地球二的Harrison Wells去而復返。舉止、神態、眼神，甚至那輕抿的嘴角，都宣示著他是那個冒名者，他熟悉的Dr. Wells，他畢生的宿敵逆閃電，Eobard Thawne。

　　那人掃了全場一眼，猶如擁有透視般，一下子就穿過人群，看到蹲坐地上的他。他目光定格在他身上，直直向他走來。

　　Barry雙腳灌了鉛似的，動彈不能，迎也不是，退也不是。他習慣了對方坐著輪椅駛來的速度，沒想過那人卸下偽裝，用回雙腿走路，竟是走得那樣快，讓他躲避不及。

　　沒幾步路，Eobard就來到他面前。Barry抬頭去看，淚珠還噙在眼裡。對方甚至沒有徵求他同意，硬是拉著他的手臂扯他起身，不容分說領著他往出口走去。Barry輕輕掙了掙，掙不開來。

　　一步一步跟著曾經的導師往前走，沉默之中，Barry有點恍然。

　　終此一生，只此一人，把他放在生命中最重要的位置。

　　剎那之間他想起了很多事，他想起那人對他說 _我相信一個更好的未來，一個我亟欲看到的未來，一個有你的未來_ ；那人對他說 _也許我不關心別人，但我關心你_ 。那人對他說 _我沒預料到，過去十五年我過得如此艱辛，與你共事卻這麼開心_ ；那人對他說 _以前每當我看著你時都會感到憤怒，而現在，不知為何，我知道了_ _Joe和Henry的感覺，當他們滿心自豪看著你，滿懷愛_ 。

　　他以前一直不知道那人的話是真是假，此刻，他卻好像知道了。

　　一路無話，Barry感受到的只是Eobard緊緊握住他手的力度，暖意一點一點從寬大的掌心傳進他的心裡。

　　快要走到出口，Barry低不可聞地說了聲：「Dr. Wells……」

　　Eobard微微側起頭看他，眸裡是往日他看不懂的複雜莫名的情緒，此刻，他卻好像看懂了。

　　那人沒有說話，就帶他踏進出口處的白光。一切消失不見，Barry身邊那人，亦如當初被抹消存在般，碎作一片片，歸於無形。

 

* * *

 

　　醒來後，Barry只見一堆人簇擁病床前，一堆剛才試煉裡沒有選他的人。而唯一真真正正把他放在第一位的人，早就不在了。

　　Barry身心俱疲，把所有人請退，只想一個人靜靜。躺在病床上，盯著天花板，Barry忽然想起Eobard在遺囑裡對他說的那句話：「你永遠不會真正快樂，Barry Allen，相信我。我了解你。」

　　 _你永遠不會真正快樂。_

_Barry Allen。_

_相信我。_

_我了解你。_

　　那副嗓音，那副語氣，夢魘般纏繞耳邊。Barry緩緩，緩緩把雙眼合上。


End file.
